Cartoon Heroes
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: Izanami Akira is a dreamer, she dreams of living the adventure filled life of people in cartoons do. One day, that dream comes true.
1. Not Really

**Akuno Hikari: **'Ello! This is the first story I have posted on not the first story that I've written. I have a Gaara fic, YYHHP crossover, and a Hao fic in the makings, as well as a few Akatsuki. Right now, I kinda felt inspired, I've been listening to the song _Cartoon Heroes_ by Aqua for the past ten minutes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, _Cartoon Heroes_ by Aqua, or Akatsuki. If I did, Sasori wouldn't be dead. Sigh. I miss him… Rest in Peace.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Cartoon Heroes**  
**Chapter One**: **Not Really**  
**Story by:** **Akuno Hikari **

She remembered how every weekend she and her little brother would just sit in front of the television screen. She remembered how they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the flashing colors. Those were cartoons, she knew that. It was a great thing where anything can happen. People grew wings and flew, the damsels in distress were always saved, and good always defeated evil. These were things that she adored about cartoons. The heroes never died.

_We are what we're supposed to be,  
Illusions of your fantasy.  
_

Everything in these animations were too good to be true, they never happened in real life. She remembered how she would wish every so often that she could live a life like that. One day, that wish came true.

* * *

"Go Pikachu, go! To the left! No! You're other left! Yeah! Now, thunderbolt!" A young child yelled, arms flailing in every direction. His earth-colored hair was everywhere, and he was in pajamas with "Pokemon" scattered across the light blue fabric.

She chuckled. "Kenji-chan. Calm down. It's just a show!" She shook her head in mock disapproval, making her shoulder blade length chocolate hair swayed as her head moved back and forth.

Kenji tore his eyes away from the bright colored screen. "Don't call me "chan"! I'm a guy! And anyways, Pokemon is not just a show, it's a way of life! You traitor! Just 'cause you turned thirteen today doesn't mean that you can act all grown up now! Akira, you traitor!"

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not old enough yet to go to the dark side. I still like cartoons like Pokemon." Akira replied. "But. I am old enough to know to get into some daytime clothes before two in the afternoon." Unlike her pajama clad brother, Akira was wearing a white sundress.

"It's not a cartoon! It's called anime! The stuff from Japan is anime! Did you forget that when we moved over to America!?" Kenji exclaimed. The credits began to roll across the screen and Kenji turned off the TV.

Akira gave him a noogie. "You're not one to talk, we moved here when you were one! You don't remember practically anything about Japan! Plus, you're too dang lazy to learn your native language! And now, at age nine, the most you know is 'arigato' and 'sayonara'!"

"Shut up! I know more than that, nori!"

Akira glared at her younger brother. "Tsk, tsk. A kid like you shouldn't say that."

Kenji smirked. "So it _was _a bad word. I knew it! You are jealous of meh mad skillz of language knowingness!"

"Not really. You just called me seaweed."


	2. Strum of the Violin

Hikari: Have you guys listened to the song _Cartoon Heroes? _It's the inspiration of this story. I found this when I was on Youtube. Look up Akatsuki Cartoon Heroes. After listening to it, I got all depressed. The whole point of this fic was to be an angsty one shot, but somehow turned into a lengthy series.

Kenji: Shut up and start the story! –Throws dictionary-

Hikari: AAAGHHHH! –faints-

Akira: Kenji! Now look what you've done! Now I have to give the disclaimer! Damn fuckin' brat……

Kenji: LANGUAGE!!! Children might be reading this story!

Akira: That why this is a T rated fic. Anyways, Akuno Hikari owns nothing but the random crap she has in her room and on her desk. Naruto is owned by the AWESOMEST GENIUS EVAH! Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

Kenji: Your grammar sucks balls…

Akira: Language!

* * *

Akira sighed as she sat herself down underneath the great oak tree at the top of the hill that over looked her neighborhood. Although she called it a hill, it wasn't one of those little itty bitty things that only had the elevation of like 12 feet. Every person on the streets looked like ants from her lookout.

Akira took her index finger and thumb and held it in front of her face. She lined them up so that it looked like she had one of the people on the streets between them. She squashed him. She gave a little giggle.

Akira pulled the bag that she had set down closer to her. The one that looked like you could stuff a second grader in. Yeah. That one. She unzipped the top, and began to dig through the random crap she had in there. Soon, there was big pile of stuff next to her. Cookbooks, pie tins, origami, clay, CDs, gum and other random knickknacks were strewn all around her.

The girl had dubbed the backpack, her 'Bottomless Pit of Creativity.' Ever since third grade, Akira took as many art classes as she could. Painting, sketching, sculpting, music, cooking, and some other stuff. She would go to them everyday after school, and Akira, being the lazy bum that she is, stuffed everything needed for the classes into one big ass bag so that she didn't need to look every where for the stuff she needed for her next class.

She stopped her little expedition in the Bottomless when she pulled out a case. She opened it, what else would she do with it? Use it to knock some guy in the head and kill him? Inside was a mahogany colored violin. Akira slipped it and the bow out, along with some sheet music. She put the violin in its place under her chin. And slowly, she brought the bow to the strings. In a slow pulling motion, the musician created a low thrumming sound. It was soon followed by another, then another, then another.

Soon, a symphony of notes floated around in the air. If a couple just walked by, they would probably have thought that it was just a figment of their imagination. Too many corny romance movies with corny love songs in the background kinda does that to you.

Akira put down her bow once the last few notes were struck. She began to put everything back into the Bottomless Pit of Creativity. Soon, everything was no longer littering the base of the oak, but shut safely away in her bag. The only thing that wasn't in her bag was safely in her hand, her iPod. She put the earbuds in her ears and just sat watching the sun set.

Akira came to the hill every once in a while to vent out. Whenever she came here, most of her stress just disappeared. She and her younger brother, Kenji, practically lived alone. Her father was always gone doing lawyering stuff, and her mother had been in the hospital for two years now. She had to balance school, taking care of her brother, and household chores, a hard feet for someone who was an eleven year old at the time. She didn't stop taking her art classes though, they were one of the only things that kept her going.

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh,  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever,  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh,  
And walked out on a piece of paper,_

The teen watched as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains with drowsy eyes. _It would be awesome if I could live a life like a superhero. I'd be all like hiyah…yeah…_

She closed her eyes.

* * *

All could she see was black.

_Where am I? _

"Is she alright?!"

"She fell out of the sky! Just like that!"

_What's going on?_

"Good catch Shisui!"

"Yeah! If you didn't catch her, she'd probably be dead."

_What!? _Akira's eyes shot open.

Hikari: It's 12:51 AM! I kept writing for the awesome people who read my stories!

A shout out to the reviewers who reviewed:

Reidluver: Thanks for supporting me!

Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha: Yay! Thanks for the review!

And remember, everyone! Listen to Dane Cook! I did when I was writing this! And avoid Kool-Aid Men!


End file.
